The Memories We Shared
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: We loved each other. I thought she had lingering feelings for another... So I let her go. I was wrong. [Sadfic. ElsxEve/EvexChung Oneshot. Fail-fluff alert!]


_"We don't remember days- __**we remember moments.**__" _

**Summary: We loved each other. I thought she had lingering feelings for another... So I let her go. I was wrong. [Sadfic. ElsxEve/EvexChung Oneshot.]**

**Pairings: Past ElsxEve mostly. Chung ends up with Eve though. **

Mayumi/Chizu's-before-story-notes:

_The flashbacks ARE NOT IN TIME ORDER. You guys should know the basic format by now. _

_Italics: Past memories_

Normal: Present

* * *

_"Elsword-kun... I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice, but I love you."_

_He wrapped his strong arms around her petite body. "I can't believe this is finally happening. I love you too Eve."_

_He could barely hear her inaudible whisper, "I know." _

* * *

The red head flashed his eyes opened quickly and cringed at the light. He breathed in and out before closing his eyes. Sweat caked his forehead. "That dream again..."

His heart was beating wildly again, and he tried to erase her image in his mind. It was always the same expression- the wide disbelieving eyes which were so close to crying... The quivering lips... All because of him.

Elsword Sieghart was dying. Dying on the inside. He never realized that she would ever mean so much to him. He was always too busy flirting with a purplenette whose name he couldn't remember anymore- he could only remember Eve.

* * *

_Her eyes were always her best feature. He decided that when he first talked to her. They were always a different shade of golden. Sometimes they were an amber color, sometimes they were honey colored. Sometimes they glistened from near-forming tears during sappy love movies, and sometimes they flashed when someone enraged her._

_Her voice- oh how he loved her voice. It was so soft, so kind, yet it could also be sharp at times. When he once caught her singing to herself when she thought no one was looking, he found himself dumbfounded by how angelic her voice sounded. She later caught him lingering near the doorway and ended up throwing multiple couch pillows at him. _

_She was short, which is one of the features that made her adorable. She always pouted whenever he mentioned their height difference, and she would hammer her fists on his chest whenever he laughed. He assured her that 5'5 wasn't that short but she wouldn't believe him. _

_Her expressions always made him laugh. Her blank face before she got a joke. Her scrunched up confused face when she didn't understand something . Her annoyed face after she got tired of the same things over and over. Her smiling face that lit up whenever she saw him. Her scared face whenever someone snuck up on her. Her blushing, embarrassed face... _

_She wasn't perfect. But to him, all her imperfections were beautiful. _

* * *

Dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, Elsword wandered near the bookstore. The place was closed down, boarded up with wooden posts. Dust floated around the area, and a box of books laid on an abandoned desk. 'For Free!' A sign was hastily scribbled on a piece of paper.

Elsword peered into the box and grabbed a random book.

* * *

_"Hello?" Elsword called out as he stepped into the bookstore. He flinched as he heard the wood creek below his feet._

_"The owner is out right now." A voice responded to him. He met the eyes of a girl, she was on a small ladder, shelving a stack of books. "Please don't attempt to steal anything." _

_Elsword chuckled and looked the girl up and down. She wore the same school uniform as him, her hair was very long, he wondered how she washed it._

_"You go to my school?" He asked, wandering over to the sci-fi section of the store. _

_Her amber eyes followed him. "I'm in your class also." _

_He looked up from a book. "You do?" Her piercing eyes glared at him. Ouch. She was probably a grammar nazi. Elsword cleared his throat. "I meant to say... You are?"_

_The nameless girl from his class nodded. "I sit in the front. You would see me if you were actually paying attention to class." _

_Double ouch. "Well... If you were paying attention to class, how did you know I sat behind you? Or how did you even know I was in your class?" Elsword gave his all too famous sly smile._

_A small smile started to form on the girls lips. Elsword had to admit that she was a bit attractive whenever she smiled. "Oh Elsword!" She did an over exaggerated swoon. "Will you help me with this question?" She fluttered her eyes and dropped her voice. "Psst. Elsword-kun, are you free tonight?" _

_Elsword chuckled. Her impersonations were actually quite witty, he was surprised to see that she wasn't done. "Elsword! Daaaang dude... How did you get all them chicks to crowd you like that?" She slurred her words before clearing her throat. _

_"Ok. I suppose I do attract a lot of attention." He admitted. _

_She nodded. And placed another book on the shelf. _

_"So..." Elsword found himself not wanting to end the conversation. "You work here?" _

_The female shrugged. "Sometimes. My dad knows the shop owner so..."_

_"Ah." _

_The two fell into a comfortable silence. _

_"Eve, thanks for- oh." An old looking man came into the store, holding a small packet. Elsword could see that it was from the sweets store across the street. "Sorry. I didn't realize we had a customer." The man gave Elsword a jolly smile. "Are you buying anything?"_

_Elsword glanced down at the book he was holding. "Uh. Sure." He quickly fished out a few dollar bills and bought the book. _

_As he started to leave the bookstore he looked over his shoulder to see the girl- Eve, staring after him. "See you next time... Eve!" She looked surprised before nodding._

_Elsword visited many times after that, and the two seemed to bond a bit._

* * *

As Elsword was blowing dust off the book, he accidently ran into a little boy. He looked down to see the boy leaning down to pick up his fallen toy.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Elsword apologized as the boy said, "I'm sorry mister."

The boy looked up and grinned. "You have cool eyes mister. They remind me of my sister's nails."

Elsword felt his heart squeeze but he smiled back. "Why thank you." He ruffled the boy's hair, resulting in the boy protesting.

* * *

_Being popular didn't mean everyone liked you- Elsword found that out the hard way._

_When heading up to the roof to meet his buddies, he overheard a few girls talking about him. _

_"Elsword-kun seems cool and all... But it looks hard to talk to him."_

_"I know right? It's his eyes. They're like, blood colored. It's a bit creepy."_

_Two giggles filled the air. They sounded like the hyenas from 'The Lion King' Elsword tightened his fist and started to go the other way until he heard a familiar voice._

_"Why blood colored?" Eve asked. "Why couldn't you think of them as rose colored? Or even cherry colored?" _

_"...who are you?" One of the girls asked after a few moments of silence. _

_"I know her. She's that freak. The one that has no social life since she studies 24/7." _

_"Ew... Who does that?!"_

_Eve remained quiet._

_Elsword started to walk away before mentally slapping his forehead. "Eve?" He called out. He could hear the two girls tense up. "Are you there?" _

_Eve answered. "Right here. I was just chatting with a few friends..." Eve hung an arm around each girls shoulder. They both gave a big smile to Elsword, their eyes were wide open with fear._

_"H-hello Elsword-kun." _

_Elsword winked. "How are you two?" _

_"Good..." _

_The two wiggled out of Eve's grasp. "We actually have to get going to our club now... It was nice talking to you..." They hastily bowed and almost tripped over their feet as they scrambled away._

_Eve and Elsword stared at each other for a bit before laughing._

_"Thank you." Eve smiled._

_"No problem." Elsword noticed that she was carrying her lunch. "Say... Want to eat lunch with me?" He motioned outside the school, at a nice patch of grass near the school garden. His friends would be mad at him for ditching them, but he didn't feel too bad._

_"Yes. That would be nice." Eve replied._

* * *

The little boy noticed the book in Elsword's hand. "Mister... You like to read?"

Elsword nodded. "What about you?"

The boy made a face. "I guess. I prefer playing sports though." He mimicked throwing a baseball.

Elsword chuckled.

"...Saito-kun!" An elderly woman called.

"That's me." The boy saluted to Elsword. "It was nice talking to you mister!"

Elsword waved back at him before sighing to himself.

* * *

_It was their third date. Elsword had convinced Eve to go to a small sports arena instead of their usual movie-and amusement park. She had gaped at the massive size before racing over to the basketball section._

_"I've always wanted to try basketball." She admitted to him._

_"Hmm." Elsword picked up a ball and handed it to the eager silvernette._

_She bent her knees and stared in concentration. She then jumped up and tossed the ball._

_Up, up, down, down it went before crashing onto the rim and bouncing off._

_Eve stared at the ball for a few seconds before glaring at it. She marched over to the ball, picked it up, and speed walked back to her shooting point._

_"I'll get it this time." She assured Elsword, who was patiently watching while trying his hardest to not laugh._

_Eve shot the ball from the same point again only to see it bounce off the backboard._

_Her boyfriend, who had been watching the whole time, couldn't help but laugh. He watched as his girlfriend stomped her foot angrily before grabbing the ball once again and trying to shoot._

_Two hours had past and the sun was starting to set. Eve was still trying to make a basket. Elsword sighed for the umpteenth time and slipped out of the basketball court to go buy Eve a drink. _

_He stood before the vending machine, balancing two quarters and a dollar bill on his hand. "Iced tea… or strawberry milk?" He mused. He inserted his money into the machine and was about to press the button for strawberry milk when he felt someone's breath tickle his ear._

"_Why… If it isn't Elsword Sieghart…" _

_Elsword turned his head and saw a pair of beautiful light blue eyes staring at him. "..Who are you?" He questioned. _

_The boy gave Elsword a lopsided grin. "Chung. Chung Seiker." _

_The male was wearing a baseball cap and a jersey. In his left hand was a baseball with a signature scribbled at the top. _

"_How do you know me- wait a moment! You're the guy from the theater!" _

_Chung gave an innocent stare. "I am?" He paused for a moment. "I just saw you over here so… I wanted to say hi." He starting walking off before stopping and turning around. _

_Elsword gave him a questioning look._

"_By the way… Iced tea. Eve likes iced tea." And moments later, he was gone._

_After pondering about how Chung knew Eve, Elsword arrived back at the basketball court where Eve had collapsed on a bench. _

"_Catch." Elsword pretended to throw the iced tea at Eve._

_She closed her eyes and instinctively held her hands in front of her face. Elsword grinned and gently placed the tea into her palms. _

"_Oh." She opened up the bottle. "I love iced tea. Especially this brand." She gave him an appreciative hug. "You know me so well." She murmured into his shirt. _

_Elsword reached out to hug her back before remembering something. "Hey… Eve?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_Do you know someone named Chung Seiker?"_

_Hesitation._

_Silence._

"_...No. I've never heard of him…" _

* * *

After aimlessly walking around town, Elsword found a nice park bench to sit on. He leaned against the back and cracked open his newly adopted book.

.

.

.

It had only been five pages, and the book was already beginning to bore him. It was about an unpopular girl wishing to become popular. Elsword noticed how incredibly naive and annoying the main character was… And she seemed to be in love with her exclamation points.

"That movie… Was totally boring…" A female yelled out loud.

Her friend shushed her. "L-Lime… People can hear you…"

Elsword could practically feel the girl's eyes on him. It seemed that he was no longer alone in the park. And his presence was probably unwanted. Oh well. He picked up his book and started to resume walking aimlessly around town. Again.

* * *

"_..." Elsword tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his date. Aisha had not-so-subtly asked him to take her out to a movie, so here he was. And she was twenty minutes late. _

_In his head, Elsword let out a colorful string of curse words. He didn't even like the movie! It was one of those sappy movies- with too much drama for him to handle. And the title… 'Kiss and Wish'... It even sounded stupid!_

_After a few more minutes had passed, Elsword was ready to leave. He was really quite annoyed at the purplenette for not showing up to the date that she had so desperately wanted. _

"_Elsword?" _

"_Yes?" He snapped, relieved that Aisha was finally here, but still annoyed all the same._

"_O-oh." The girl who had called out his name was not in fact Aisha, but Eve._

_Elsword blinked. "Oh. Sorry." He combed his hair with his fingers. "I thought you were someone else." _

_Eve gave a nervous giggle. "You were stood up for a date?"_

_Elsword rolled his eyes. "Yep. You?"_

_A faint blush formed on her cheeks. "I guess. I wouldn't call it a date… He was just a guy I liked and we agreed to see a movie we both liked." She gave a weak smile, and Elsword could see Eve's sadness in her eyes. _

_It was the day after he visited the bookstore, and he wasn't comfortable with Eve yet… But after seeing her so weak and uncertain, he couldn't help it._

"_Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ticket booth. "Two tickets to 'After the Zombie Apocalypse!' please." He slapped down a bundle of cash initially meant for him and Aisha. "And popcorn." He added as an after thought. _

"_Certainly." She gave the duo a large bowl of popcorn. "The room will be down this hallway, last door to the right. Enjoy your movie!"_

* * *

Elsword passed a movie theater. There were countless number of people lining outside, all looked pretty impatient.

He almost dead panned as he heard a girl cry out, "But first, let me take a selfie!"

He spotted a couple huddled on a bench. The girl had pink hair that was slightly wavy. She had bubblegum pink eyes that met his for a brief moment before returning to the man beside her.

Elsword couldn't get the eerie feeling out of his mind that he knew the girl from somewhere.

* * *

_Elsword's stomach hurt from laughing. Eve's face was a chalky pale color._

_"Oh come on Eve. Lighten up."_

_"H-he..." She trembled. "The zombie...!" _

_The red head only felt a tiny tinge of guilt for not telling her that the movie was 3D. The guilt was quickly washed away as he examined his arm. Nail marks that were at least an inch deep scarred his left arm from when Eve grabbed his arm countless times out of fear. _

_He chuckled and nudged Eve with his elbow. "It wasn't that bad." _

_She went quiet._

_He furrowed his brow and followed her gaze to where he saw familiar purple hair. _

_Aisha was giggling while standing next to a tall boy with weird ears in his hair. He said something and she gasped and slapped him lightly on the arm._

_The boy looked over in Eve and Elsword's direction and gave an amused look._

_Aisha pouted, tugging on the male's sleeve but when he didn't respond she glanced over at Elsword. Her hands fled to her mouth. She fumed and walked up to Elsword in fury._

_He didn't have time to react as she gave him a huge slap. The sound echoed for a brief moment in his ears. She stuck out her tongue and returned back to the tall male, leading him away._

_Eve looked at him in alarm. "Elsword?!" _

_He went very still. "..."_

_Eve reached out to touch his face when he snarled. "That bitch." He snapped. "What was that slap for? I was waiting for her for so long, and she never came! And now she's with some guy?"_

_Eve sighed and tried to calm him. _

"_That guy looks like a stuck up idiot anyways." Elsword grumbled._

_He didn't even see Eve's hand fly up to strike him in the same place as where Aisha slapped him. _

_He stared down in disbelief at her. _

"_Jerk." She muttered before storming out of the theater._

_Elsword only registered one thought in his mind, 'Would that count as our first date?'_

* * *

Elsword frowned as he heard his stomach growl. The sun was starting to set... Just how long was he pointlessly walking around town?

"Ah." He noticed a small bakery in the corner of the middle-economy part of the village shopping area.

The bell rang as he entered, the smell of freshly baked bread wafting in the small shop.

"Welcome!" A blonde girl poked her head out of the back kitchen. "I'll be with you in a moment after I place these into a basket."

Elsword couldn't resist as a slow smile spread across his face. The shop just gave off a nogalistic feeling- the pillows on the chairs, the hand drawn menus, the lacy tablecloth! It made him feel... Cozy? He settled into a booth near the window, giving an ocean view.

The sunset looked like a water colored picture with an array of painted hues- and fishermen were laughing and drinking sips of wine as they headed into the village where their homes were.

The woman slid across the booth from Elsword, a notepad and pen in hand. "It's a nice view isn't it? When I first saw this shop for sale I decided I had to buy it." She gave him a warm smile.

He gave her a grin back, one that didn't feel forced.

"So, are you here to eat or just need a quiet place to think?"

Elsword scanned the menu. "I'll have a coconut and chocolate muffin." He eyed the price.

"Coming right up!" She tapped her long green painted nails on the table. "My names Rena by the way."

"I'm Elsword." He called after her.

Rena's eyes softened as she mouthed the words, 'I know' to herself.

* * *

_"Woaaaah." Eve hopped up and down as she pranced all around the kitchen like a not-so-graceful-swan. Or a deer._

_"Look at this El-kun!" She only used that nickname when she was excited. She pulled open the steel fridge door, then closed it. "It's so smooth..." She ran her hand up and down the front. _

_Elsword just sat on a high stool while watching her. "No way." She picked up a fruit bowl. "Did you know the kitchen came with a free fruit bowl?!" She poked the various fruits. "They look ripe." She giddily noted._

_Elsword yawned and stretched out his arms, waiting for Eve's excitement to wear off. _

* * *

"Sorry for the wait!" Rena gracefully maneuvered around tables, a platter of four muffins in her hand.

"Uhhhh..." Elsword tried to think of a way to politely decline. He barely had enough to buy one muffin, four would make him broke for a few days!

The waitress waved her hand as if she were dismissing him, a gesture Eve used to do. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll give you a discount, since you're a new customer and all."

"Thanks." He said through a muffled mouth. His mouth was watering as the caramel melted onto his tongue. The smell of coconut filled his nose. The food was absolutely amazing, if he would eat here every meal here Elsword would be a happy happy broke man.

* * *

_Elsword never really understood the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' until he witnessed Eve's cooking._

_DING_

_The timer cried loudly once and Eve pushed her fake black rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose. 'It'll make me look smart while cooking!' She had proclaimed. _

_Eve pulled out a... Light brown... Object from the oven. It was asymmetrical with globs of icing pooled onto the top. Small strawberries decorated the sides with marshmallows. _

_"Oh. It's so beautiful." The happy silvernette cooed. "It looks too good to eat."_

_"Yeah." Elsword enthusiastically agreed. _

_Eve pulled out her phone and snapped three pictures. "I'll send these to Ara later." She pushed her phone back into her back pocket and took out a knife from a kitchen drawer. She carefully sliced out a piece of cake and laid it onto a small porcelain plate. _

_"Here." She thrusted it into Elsword's hands._

_"E-Eve..." _

_Eves eyes flickered. "Oh right. Sorry Elsword." She took back the plate._

_Elsword almost sighed with relief. _

_"I forgot your fork. One second." She rummaged through the drawers until she found a dainty steel fork. "Here." She gave him a white toothy smile. _

_Elsword swallowed. The so-called-cake looked un-edible. Even if it was Eve's first time cooking- this was too much. _

_He glanced back at her to see her hopeful eyes watching his every move. "Well...?" She nodded at the plate in his hand. "Are you going to try it?"_

_Elsword dug his fork into the soft cake, and lifted a piece into his mouth. His eyes widened._

_"Huh." He simply said. He turned to Eve, who looked like a puppy wagging her tail, waiting for her master's response. _

_"It's actually really good."_

* * *

Rena twiddled with her thumbs as Elsword ate. He gulped down another muffin and cleared his throat. "Soo..."

"Soo..." Rena adverted his eyes, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

The muffin in his stomach suddenly churned. Was it possible... That Rena had a crush on him? Giving him a discount... And now her strange behavior... 'No. Definitely no.' Elsword said to himself.

"I'm sorry!" Rena and Elsword blurted at the same time.

"I'm not ready to have a new relationship-" Elsword said. "I mean, you have a nice body and everything, and you're good at cooking but... My heart still belongs with another woman."

"..." Rena went quiet with shock.

'Oh god. Maybe I was too harsh.' Elsword opened his mouth to apologize when he saw Rena's eyes trial upward behind him.

He turned around, fearing for the worst.

Behind him stood a tall, lean man, glaring down at him with a scary expression. In his hand was a frying pan.

"Oh come-"

* * *

"_Ne, Elsword, tell me about your ex-girlfriends." Eve suddenly said one evening._

_They were walking hand in hand around the town, stopping near a large water fountain. _

"_..Huh?" Elsword stared at her with a confused face. "Why?" _

"_Because." She pouted. "I wanna what they were like."_

"_Wellll." Elsword craned his head upwards to look at the white fluffy clouds. "I only had two ex-girlfriends." He admitted. _

_Eve gave a fake gasp. "The famous player Elsword Sieghart has only had two ex-girlfriends?"_

_He flickered her forehead. "Oh shush. Anyways, they were all funny, and quite beautiful." _

_The short female female tsked. _

"_What? You were the one that asked about them." Elsword rolled his eyes. "What about you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your ex-boyfriends."_

_Eve's cheek tinted pink. "I've only had one."_

"_Tell me about him?"_

"_He was fast, but not strong. Funny, but not smart. I always had to tutor him a day before a test. He always used cheesy pick-up lines." Eve had a faraway look in her eyes. "And he always knew my favorite drinks."_

_Elsword thought back to the boy from the sports arena._

"_What was his name?" He asked._

_Eve's mouth formed a small o shape. She licked her lips. "I forgot."_

_That was the second time she lied. _

* * *

Elsword felt like had dived head first into an ocean. Not that he had any experience of doing that of course.

He moved his hand up to his forehead, where a cold towel rested.

"Oh. You're awake." A gruff, unwelcoming voice said.

Elsword opened his eyes, flinching as he saw the man from before with the pan.

"..Hi?" Elsword offered his dazzling smile, though it hurt to move his mouth.

The black haired male glared at him and stood up, walking out of the room.

'Well then.' Elsword thought. 'Someone's not friendly.'

Rena entered the room a few moments later.

"I'm so sorry!" She sat on the bed. "You see, my husband got a bit jealous when he heard you compliment me. We're in the living room by the way."

Elsword took a moment to process her words. "H-husband?!" He exclaimed, completely neglecting the fact that there was a bed in the couple's living room.

"Yeah…" Rena sheepishly said.

"...Oh god." Elsword pressed a palm to his forehead. "I thought you were hitting on me or something."

Rena deadpanned. "Seriously?"

The embarrassed male groaned. "I'm really sorry about that. I deserved that hit from your husband."

The antisocial dark haired male poked his head through an open door. "And you'll be getting another hit on the head if you don't stay 3 meters away from Rena."

"Raven…" Rena scolded.

Raven's eyes softened. "I'm just watching out for you Rena."

She shooed him away. "Give me 2 minutes Raven."

Raven seemed to consider it before giving a gruff nod.

Elsword raised his eyebrows. "Overprotective much?"

The female next to him gave him an icy cold stare before shaking her head and pulling out a piece of paper out of her dress pocket. "Here." She laid it on his mouth. He gave her a questioning look.

"It's an address. Visit it." She ordered before leaving the room.

Four minutes and thirty-four seconds later, Elsword was out of the bakery and heading towards the mysterious address.

* * *

_Elsword always hated carnivals. The clowns creeped him out, and the music drove him nuts. Still, he ignored his deep hatred of carnivals once Eve begged for him to come with him._

_She practically pulled him from booth to booth, he thanked the gods from up above once she finally decided to rest on a bench. _

"_Honestly, where do you get all your energy from?" Elsword collapsed on the bench, relaxing. _

"_I don't know." She took another bite out of the cotton candy she won. "You get two minutes until we head over to the ferris wheel." _

'_Only two minutes?' Elsword complained inside his head. _

"_Chung-kun, lets go there!" Elsword heard a girl say. He peeked open one eye to see a female with long black hair next to Chung. Her hair was in a ponytail with a fox pin, and she had almost the same colored eyes as Eve. _

_The red head closed his eye, wanting to fully experience his 2 minutes of rest when he remembered something. He looked down to Eve, who was frozen. _

"_..." Elsword didn't even bother to ask. Chung was her ex-boyfriend. It was too obvious. _

"_Eve." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench, tugging her towards the ferris wheel, which conveniently didn't have a line. _

"_Elsword?" She tossed what was left of her cotton candy into the trash. "Your two minutes isn't up yet you know…" _

"_Yeah yeah." He greeted the attendant at the ferris wheel before entering the passenger car with Eve. They sat across from each other. _

"_Amazing." Eve breathed as she pressed her palms against the glass window of the capsule. "I've never been this high up in the air before!"_

"_You went on a plane once." Elsword reminded Eve. _

"_Oh yeaaaah." She nodded slowly, not really listening to him. _

"_Eve." He said again, nudging her knee. She focused her attention on him. "Listen…" He gulped. 'This is for her benefit, not mine.' He started to say something when she suddenly rushed up and kissed him. _

_It was their first kiss._

_He responded quickly, kissing her back with passion. "I've waited so long to do that." She murmured into his lips. And just like that, Elsword whipped back, covering his mouth with his wrist. _

"_Shit." He quickly said. "Shit." He repeated. _

_Eve looked mildly upset. "S-sorry, I just thought-"_

"_No, its not your fault." Elsword interrupted her. He sighed, his heart clenching. "I think that we should break up." _

_Eve stood up, looking down on him. She stumbled. "You're kidding right? Why?" Her eyes glistened, reflecting the glowing lights from the city buildings behind them. _

"_Chung Seiker." One name, that's all it took._

_Eve fell to the floor on her knees. "Him…?" Her skin paled. "Was it because I lied to you about knowing him? I'm sorry…"_

_He shook his head even though she couldn't see him. The passenger cart was seconds away from the ground._

_She went quiet for a moment before standing up with fast speed. "Fine." She spat. "Break up with me. I don't give a shit." She raced out the opened doors. _

_Elsword ran after her. "Wait, Eve!"_

_She turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks, she walked towards him, standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned down, and their lips met. It was a slow, gentle kiss. _

"_Goodbye Elsword. I love you." She pressed her forehead against his before peeling off of him, disappearing into the crowd of people. _

_Elsword grabbed at his heart. He repeated her words in his mind. 'She… Didn't use past tense…' A single tear managed to run down his cheek that day._

* * *

Elsword stopped before a medium sized house. It had a small balcony and a cherry blossom tree planted in the middle of the yard.

"Why would Rena send me here…?" He asked himself. He saw a small mailbox in the corner of his eye. He kneeled down to read the small plate.

"Eve Seiker and Chung Seiker…" He blinked.

"Well, if it isn't Elsword Sieghart. Haven't seen you in a while." A deep voice said next to him.

Elsword didn't bother turning his head. "Chung." He rapped his knuckles against the mailbox's door. "Late congratulations on the wedding. It was nice of you to not invite me."

Chung eyed Elsword warily. "Well, was I supposed to?" He ducked his head in front of Elsword's. "Eve came crying to me that day. At first she wouldn't stop crying. She even ate all of my strawberry ice cream. Then she entered 'that stage'."

"That stage?"

"You know. The stage where girls start complaining about their ex's." Chung shuddered. "I never wanted to know that you once dressed in all pink to a dance, even a hot pink wig. Dude, that's hardcore."

Elsword frowned, choosing to ignore the man's words. "How is she now?"

"Better than she had ever been with you." Chung stated. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by coming here- but she's with me now. Being with you would only hurt her."

Elsword held up his hands. "Don't worry. I just came to visit due to a friend's request."

Chung gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah. Sure."

Elsword started backing up. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Chung crossed his arms. "It's fine bro." He gave an awkward wave and walked to his front door.

Elsword got a few meters away before he heard the door open, and he also heard her voice. It was music to his ears, as he hadn't heard it for so long. He yearned to turn around, to run up to her and hug her. He knew though, he didn't have those privileges anymore.

He couldn't help it- he looked over his shoulder. Eve was opening the door for Chung. Her hair, once had flowed to her knees, was now only a few inches past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly more tan now, and she wasn't as short as before. She embraced Chung, the two were nearly the same height.

The sun was no in sight, and the street lamps flickered on. Elsword looked at the couple for one more second before turning around, fading into the darkness.

* * *

**i have millions of mistakes-**

**but, falling in love with you wasnt one of them,**

** it was the choice of letting you go**

* * *

_Mayumi AKA Cheese's after-story-notes:_

_Holy El. I never intended my first one shot to be this long. But, after a month of working on this, it's finally done qq! I still need to edit it though, but as I am the procrastinating Queen, I'll do it later. The ending was rushed. _

_Clarifications and all that:_

**"It was about an unpopular girl wishing to become popular**."

Huehuehuehuehue- *cough* IM TOTALLY NOT MAKING A FANFICTION OFF OF THIS IDEA-

**"And the title… 'Kiss and Wish'... It even sounded stupid!"**

It's a fake movie. Just saying.

"**The girl had pink hair that was slightly wavy. She had bubblegum pink eyes that met his for a brief moment before returning to the man beside her.**

**Elsword couldn't get the eerie feeling out of his mind that he knew the girl from somewhere. "**

I'll leave it up to your imagination to who she is (Apple) and what she resembles in Elsword's story.

_Ty for supporting me and my stories :3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Say... Chung? Did you just see Elsword?" _


End file.
